fantasy_association_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Gianluca Curci
Gianluca Curci is an Italian professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Croatian club Dinamo Zagreb. Curci has played for Roma, Siena, Bologna, Sampdoria, Mainz 05 and GNK Dinamo Zagreb. Club career Roma Curci is a product of the Roma youth academy. At only 19, he became the club's first choice goalkeeper for the second half of the 2004–05 season after injuries to fellow goalkeepers Ivan Pelizzoli and Carlo Zotti. He was replaced in the 2005–06 season by new Brazilian keeper Doni. Curci signed a new four-year contract on 16 July 2007.1 Siena On 25 June 2008, Siena confirmed they signed Curci in a co-ownership deal from Roma for €1.75 million and signed the remaining 50% rights of Daniele Galloppa for another €1.75M.2 In exchange, Roma signed keeper Artur for €750,000 and defender Simone Loria for €2.8M.3 Curci impressed in all his matches, notably his last two Serie A matches, helping Siena overcome Roma 1–0, and preventing Genoa from scoring more than they did. Curci then impressed in the Tuscan Derby against Fiorentina, performing 3 incredible reaction saves to help Siena win 1–0. Sampdoria On 1 July 2010, Sampdoria bought Siena's half for €2.25 million. Roma retained their half. Curci played for Sampdoria in a match for qualification to the Champions League, against Werder Bremen, but his team lost. Curci was a key player for Sampdoria during the 2010–11 season and he made some crucial saves for the club. He was an ever present and the club's undisputed first choice goalkeeper. Roma return On 24 June 2011, Roma bought back Curci and Stefano Guberti from Sampdoria4 for a nominal fee of €1,0005 on two-year (Guberti) and three-year deals (Curci) respectively.6 On 22 April 2012, Curci made a substitute appearance in a Serie A match against Juventus after Roma's starting goalkeeper Maarten Stekelenburg received a red card. Bologna On 16 July 2012, Curci was signed by Bologna in a temporary deal with an option to purchase for €1 million.678 On 8 July 2013, the loan was extended for another season, with an option to purchase for €1.2 million. Curci also extended his contract with Roma to last until 30 June 2015.910 Return to Roma On 2 September 2014, Curci was included in Roma's squad for the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League as one of the four club trained players required under UEFA rules.11 Mainz 05 On 15 August 2015, Curci was signed by Bundesliga side Mainz 05 on a two-year contract as a free agent. He left the club in June of 2016. GNK Dinamo Zagreb On 23 July 2016, Curci was signed by Croatian champions GNK Dinamo Zagreb on a one-year deal. He was given the No. 1 shirt, and was first-choice goalkeeper for the season. International career Curci has represented Italy multiple times at youth level. He received his first call-up to the Azzurri squad for a friendly against Hungary. He has not been called up since November 2008. Honours Club ; Roma15 * Coppa Italia: 2006–07, 2007–08 * Supercoppa Italiana: 2007 External links * Gianluca Curci at Transfermarkt * Gianluca Curci at Goal.com * Gianluca Curci at Soccerway